The World Wide Dinkley Convention
by RussM
Summary: The international Dinkley family reunion rolls into Coolsville. The attendants are planning a few days of fun and family gatherings but some uninvited guests have other, more sinister, ideas. Shaggy/Madelyn, Velma/OC. Rated T now, may become M later depending on how things go.
1. Gathering of the Clan

Every few years something happened that would leave an indelible mark on the mind of those that witnessed it, the gathering of the Dinkley clan – the World Wide Dinkley Convention or WWDC for short. This time the gathering was to be in Coolsville and was to be a global affair, members of the extended family were coming from all over the world. There was no one truly archetypical Dinkley but it was generally agreed that Velma and her father. Harold, were considered to be the closest to one. Both were small, wore glasses of similar prescriptions and had a predilection for turtleneck jumpers. He was gracefully sailing through middle-age with a reducing hair-line and an expanding waistline. Encountering tens of Dinkleys in a room could be an overwhelming experience for the unprepared; even the other members of Mystery Inc who had grown up with Velma and her family could be discombobulated by spending any length of time in a room full of Dinkleys. Despite the risks the gang were at Velma's parents' home helping them get ready for the huge event. Fred and Shaggy were carrying in boxes of party supplies, Scooby and Daphne were checking off the inventory and Velma was simply an orange blur rushing this way and that trying to do a million things at once.

"Man, d'ya think Velma is excited?" chuckled Shaggy

"Ha, that's like saying Daphne is partial to purple," laughed Fred "or you're excited at getting to spend some time with Maddy."

"Like yeah, you got me there," said Shaggy.

"Still it'll take the load of the postal service, what's it now a letter a day?" teased Fred.

"Yeah, plus phone calls, emails, text messages, skype..."

"Well you've only a couple of hours to go."

"Yeah, can't wait. Man I hope Velma doesn't get too upset this year."

"Don't worry Shag, we're all working to keep her busy so she doesn't notice the date."

"Man I hope so, it's a shame we couldn't do the same as last year."

"Yeah, well we weren't mixed up in a war," said Fred quietly.

"Shhh man, like don't mention the war, Velma might hear," Fred nodded, another topic they had to tip-toe around as if things weren't complicated enough at this time of the year. Their current tasks done they went to see Velma's mother to find out what she wanted done next.

There was one thing about this event that the gang appreciated, everything went like clockwork, the Dinkley's were fearsome organisers so whilst there was a lot of work to do by the end of the day everything was where it was supposed to be at the appointed time, not even a paper-clip was missing. Finally all that was left to do was to tidy up the house. Velma and her mother were in the kitchen along with Daphne and Shaggy clearing up after dinner; in addition Daphne was keeping Shaggy away from the cookie jar. Fred was taking Scooby for walk as they both wanted to stretch their legs. Velma's mother looked at the time then at the schedule on the refrigerator and turned to Velma.

"Velma dear there are a few more people arriving this afternoon could you pick them up from the airport before Norville collects Madelyn from the train station?"

"Who's that mother?"

"The mutants!" shouted her father from upstairs.

"No! Seriously? All of them, I haven't seen them together for ages. Daph, tell Freddie I've taken the Mystery Machine!" A huge smile spread over Velma's face and she grabbed the van's keys.

Velma's mother sighed "I wish your father wouldn't call them that."

"The _mutants_?" said Daphne her surprise clearly evident. Shaggy saw his chance and headed for the jar.

"Oh it's Harold's little joke, they are so like him or Velma in many respects but so very different in many others. If you go and help Velma with their luggage you will see what I mean."

"This we have got to see," said Daphne following Velma out of the kitchen dragging Shaggy along. He gave a plaintive moan as his fingers passed within a whisper of the jar.

Soon the trio were waiting in the arrivals lounge of the airport. Daphne spent the time teasing Shaggy about Madelyn and looking through a magazine while Velma kept an eye on the arrivals board and idly toyed with her engagement ring.

"Their plane's been down for a while, won't be long now" she said to herself.

"VEL-MA!" a huge Teutonic voice boomed around the airport arrivals area, Daphne caught a sight of Velma grinning wildly before she vanished.

"They should be easy to spot," whispered Daphne "Look for three Harold's and one Velma."

"Like the little aliens from ET except all wearing orange turtle-necks," said Shaggy quietly, he extended his index finger "jin-kies," he croaked imitating the alien.

"Shaggy that's so cruel, funny but cruel," replied Daphne trying to hide her laughter "just don't let Maddy hear you say it." The pair looked down and around to see where their guests were. All of a sudden their world darkened Shaggy and Daphne realised they were looking in the wrong direction, they had always looked up to Velma and her family, metaphorically of course, now it was literally. _**That's**__ why they're called the mutants_ thought Shaggy.

Daphne and Shaggy looked at Velma's relatives standing in a row in front of them, each as tall as or taller than they were with Velma sitting on the shoulder of the second one on the left.

"Folks this is Daphne and Shaggy, two of my best friends," Velma jumped down and going from left to right introduced her relatives to Shaggy and Daphne.

The first wore an orange jacket with red trousers, orange socks and sandals; he had an immaculately groomed goatee which extended to a point several inches below his chin while his hair extended in a long ponytail, both hair and goatee where auburn in colour. His poise and posture almost a mirror image of Velma. He wore similar glasses but these were more rounded and had a pink tinge. "This is Matthias; he's a professor in philosophy and logic at Leiden University."

The second was essentially a giant version of Velma's father but without the glasses or the waistline but with hair. He didn't look like he could bench 220; he looked like he could arm-curl 220. He wore a crisp white shirt and black jeans with dark-orange trainers.

"This is Gustav; he's a Major in the German border police and occasionally lectures in Norse and Icelandic mythology at Stuttgart University," both Shaggy and Daphne winced as he shook their hands.

The next was the only woman in the group, Daphne stared at herself from an alternative universe; the woman had auburn hair but styled like Daphne along with matching figure, unlike Daphne she wore orange, black and red clothing. She had the same thick heavy glasses as Velma and had a face full of freckles.

"This is Linda; she is a sports scientist at Stockholm University and a national athletics coach."

The last one had a similar build to Gustav but with the same round, open face as Velma, the same hair colour and freckles. Put a pair of rectangular glasses on him and you'd have Velma's twin brother. He wore boots, orange and green striped combat trousers and a red and white striped rugby shirt, round his neck were a pair of large high-end head-phones.

"This is Marcus; he's a part-time musician in London," again Shaggy and Daphne winced as he shook their hands. Shaggy stared at the crumpled, twitching remains of his hand wondering if he would ever be able to eat a super-submarine sandwich again.

"As a trick he can imitate me," said Velma she fished a pair of empty frames out of her pocket and put them on him.

"Jinkies guys I sure can," he replied in a very convincing imitation of Velma, everyone but Shaggy and Daphne laughed. Marcus took off the frames and put them in his pocket.

"That was so disconcerting," whispered Daphne, Shaggy nodded in agreement a room full of Dinkley's was bad enough, but this?

When everyone else was loading luggage into the back of the Mystery Machine Velma got ready to drive them to the hotel. Daphne got in the front and sat next to her.

"So with this Marcus we've finally found someone in your family who isn't super clever," she whispered.

Velma shook her head and smiled "Sorry Daph he has a double first in Music and Mathematics and a Doctorate in Music, Mathematics and Mythology both from Oxford."

"Not fair," Daphne sulked.

"If it's any comfort he did fail a woodwork exam once."

"Oh I feel _sooo_ much better now," Daphne rolled her eyes as she spoke.

That evening there was a buffet reception for those attending the WWDC. After everyone had eaten their fill they sat down to listen to the opening talks, towards the end of the proceedings Gustav was up on stage addressing the Dinkley clan in German. Velma was sitting next to Madelyn who had not long arrived from Whirlen Merlin Magic Academy, via a passionate reunion with Shaggy. Velma had been rushing around all day; Madelyn had had a long journey and an eventful arrival, so both were rapidly flagging. A while later Marcus looked away from the stage to the row in front where Velma and Madelyn sat in front of him. Madelyn was quietly sleeping, resting against Velma and from the way Velma's head was lolling forwards it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. He leant over to Velma and whispered in her ear "As Mark Twain said 'the greatest thrill in German is waiting for the verb' Gustav is a great guy but he can go a bit."

"You said it" she replied then stifled a yawn "I've got to stop counting compound nouns it's the same as counting sheep. I'd hoped to practice the magic act with Maddy but..." Velma yawned again "... too tired," Velma rested her head on Madelyn's and soon was asleep. Marcus sat back and cast his eyes around the room, so far everything was as it should be, and that worried him.


	2. Letters from Lars

Next day the gang were round the house Daphne and Velma shared. No-body was attending today's WWDC events, a tour around Coolsville as they'd seen enough of the place already. Velma was upstairs getting ready to rehearse the magic act she was doing with Madelyn tomorrow, the sound of moving furniture and the occasional muffled curse came from upstairs. Shaggy and Madelyn were discreetly making out on the sofa while Fred and Scooby played a video game; Daphne walked in the door carrying the post.

"Velma I've got some letters from someone you know!" she called out in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" said Velma coming down the stairs.

"Someone special whose name begins with L..." teased Daphne holding the letters over her head out of Velma's reach. The next second Daphne was lying on the ground as Velma ran over her, snatching the letters from her hand and carried on upstairs to her bedroom then slammed the door closed.

"Like you should have learnt by now; never get between Velma and a letter from Lars," said Shaggy from the couch.

"I know, I know but I just couldn't resist it. Say, is there a shoe print on my chest?"

"Do you have time to get changed?" asked Fred as he and Scooby helped her up.

"Yes, Velma won't be down for a long time, that I do know."

"Does he still get to call regularly?" asked Fred.

"At least once a week, more if he can and she gets letters every few days. He called last week so with all these letters arriving today she'll be a bit emotional but grinning from ear-to-ear."

"She still avoiding the news?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, by all accounts things are starting to wind down now, there's a UN peacekeeping force starting to take over but she's still worried as things still flare up, I honestly don't know how she puts up with it. On the plus side she'll now sit through a slushy-weepy film with me, it helps keep her sane."

"Well it's not long before he's back," said Fred after that the conversation died and Daphne was quiet for a while and appeared somewhat sad and withdrawn.

"What's up Daph?" asked Shaggy.

"I still can't get my head round Velma being engaged. She's, she's still so young."

"Like she's only a bit younger than you Daph," Fred and Scooby looked at each other before diving for cover behind some chairs, Madelyn hid behind Shaggy.

"Are you saying I'm old, Rogers?" Daphne gave Shaggy an icy stare and advanced on him menacingly. He began to panic and flailed around for an answer "Ha, got you Shaggy," she laughed.

"Man Daph, you sacred me," Shaggy wiped his brow and tried to regain his composure, he pretended not to hear Fred, Madelyn and Scooby laughing at him.

"Still, I just can't believe that she'll be leaving us soon."

"Like Daph you've still got eight months to drag her round all the bridal shops in the state before he's back and they get married," said Shaggy.

"And they're only in DC for a year till he leaves the army then they're moving back here," said Fred.

"So don't worry Daph she'll only be gone just under a year. Like when she did her Masters, no biggie," added Shaggy.

"No biggie! Look what happened then 'hi Daph I've finished all my exams, yes of course I think I've passed them all, oh by the way I've just got engaged.' Never let her go anywhere alone for a year, who knows what'll happen. She'll turn up on my door, with, with babies in her arms or something."

"Just like when she turned up with Lars in her arms?" said Shaggy.

"See what I mean!" sulked Daphne.

"That was priceless," laughed Fred.

Shaggy smiled and recalled the day they had first met Lars, not long after becoming engaged to Velma...

oo00oo

"Daph will you stop pacing about they'll be here soon; like Scooby's nervous you'll tread on his tail," said Shaggy.

"I can't help it, you send Velma off just to do a Master's degree and she catches a man, all without my help!"

"Yeah not only that she solves a mystery without Scooby Snacks, I mean is that possible?" said Shaggy.

"Yes it is and that's not the point; I'm the one who should be setting her up, not an army base commander!" Fred and Shaggy remained silent and let Daphne fume for a while. Not long after she had started her course the gang had been asked to investigate an apparent haunting in an army hospital. as the rest of the gang had busy on another case and as the hospital was close to her campus Velma had offered to look into it by herself. There she was introduced by the base commander to a junior medical officer who was assigned to help her investigate the sightings but ended up sweeping her off her feet.

"Daph Lars sounds a nice guy, even if none of us can pronounce his surname yet. Sure it's all happened quickly but her parents have met him and seem really pleased."

"But, but their already engaged and I haven't even met him, how do I know he'll be right for our Velma?"

"You've spent hours talking to Velma about him you must know everything there is to know! What else is it Daph?" said Fred with a smile, there was more sulk than substance in her concern.

"Velma hasn't even shown me any photographs of him; she wants him to be a surprise, and he sounds really hot! It would have been nice to know if he had any friends," said Daphne going slightly red at the end.

Finally Scooby heard the sound of Velma's car pulling up "Relma's rere!"

"Zoinks," whispered Shaggy as he looked out of the window "Fred"

"What Shag?"

"Tie Daph to something heavy, quickly."

Velma walked in through the door; Daphne could immediately see she still had that 'just engaged' spring in her step, just as Scooby flattened her against the wall. Daphne hadn't seen Velma for months and was about to rush over when…

"Guys this is Lars" said Velma proudly ushering him in. Daphne stopped dead in her tracks when she caught her first sight of him. Velma was right Lars ticked all the boxes, and then some. _Hot doesn't even come close_ thought Daphne holding onto the kitchen table for support as her insides turned to jelly. As he came in her removed his sunglasses to reveal the bluest of blue eyes which were offset by a strong jaw-line, he was as tall as Shaggy but more muscular than Fred. Daphne just stared as Velma introduced him to Fred, Shaggy and Scooby. Before she could recover Velma was hugging her.

"Daph your mouth is open and you're drooling. I'll take that as a sign of approval." whispered Velma trying not to laugh.

"I want one," Daphne replied quietly.

"You'll have hang around in the weights room at the gym more than you usually do. Lars, this is my best friend Daphne."

"Daphne, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you from Velma," Lars smiled and shook her hand.

Daphne felt herself wilting under Lars' attention; he bent down and whispered in Velma's ear.

"Is she OK?"

"She's fine, just don't offer to do mouth-to-mouth on her or we'll really have to call an ambulance."

oo00oo

Finally Velma came downstairs they could see that she had been crying but she looked happy. Daphne's expression told the others to be quiet and she went over and embraced Velma and gave her the chance to speak.

"Well, you OK?"

Velma gently nodded "Lars got hurt last week; he had just arrived to evacuate some casualties when the position came under fire and he caught some shrapnel from a mortar round. There was a letter from his commanding officer, it says he was injured shielding some of the casualties rather than taking cover himself, he's being considered for a bravery award." Shaggy could feel Madelyn tightening her grip on him as Velma spoke, his insides responded in kind.

"Where did he get hurt?" Daphne asked as gently as she could.

"Let's just say he won't be sitting down for a while," giggled Velma; her laughter was the signal for the other to join the conversation.

"How did he like being a patient in his own field hospital?" asked Fred.

"He hated it, like all medics Lars is a terrible patient."

"Except when naughty nurse Velma is on duty," teased Madelyn.

"Maddy shut-up," said Velma quietly, blushing as she spoke.

"_Nurse_ Velma? _Naughty_ nurse Velma?" said Daphne walking over to Madelyn and sat on the arm of the sofa next to her "Do tell me more Maddy."

"Well Lars thinks Velma looks _really_ hot in a tight nurses..."

"OK I, errr, wore a nurse's uniform, ahh, once as a joke when he had a cold and he said I looked good in it," said Velma glowing bright red, so much so that Scooby looked around to see if there were any marshmallows handy.

"Speak to me later," whispered Daphne to Madelyn. She knew that Madelyn had a 'playful' side; she'd suspected that Velma was developing one and this just confirmed it. This was going to be one awesome hen-night for the girls and possibly even for Velma.

"Right then Maddy, put Shaggy down as you don't know where he's been," Velma ducked as Shaggy threw a cushion at her "we've got a magic act to practice. We'll try not to conjure up any monsters while we're practising."

"Or blow the house up, much," said Madelyn.

"Just stay out of my bedroom," said Daphne sternly as the sisters headed upstairs, when they were gone she turned her attention to Shaggy "So Shag, what has Maddy told you about this naughty little nurse of ours?"


	3. Magic and Mayhem

The next day's events kicked off with some logic games followed by Marcus describing the mathematical structures present in various musical forms; only him playing instruments to demonstrate the point kept Fred and Shaggy sane. Shaggy in particular was having a bad time and not even having Madelyn next to him could prevent the memories of his first, and worst, day at college from coming back to him. He'd been late and misread his timetable so ended up in graphic design lecture where they'd watched an hour and a half documentary on the history of the Helvetica font. Just before the end he had nodded off to sleep, he awoke with a start to find the lecture hall filling up again and before he knew it he was stuck in a 3 hour 'Cryptography and Number Theory' lecture. It had taken a whole day of watching cartoons to reset his brain.

Mercifully it was soon over and there was a break while they got ready for the big event of the day, Madelyn and Velma's magic act. The sisters had done magic tricks for family events for years, while Madelyn was the real expert Velma was a quick learner and was good with devices. Shaggy and Scooby were helping with the final touches to the props on stage while Velma and Madelyn got changed. Velma sat on a chest remembering, last year she had been whisked away to visit Lars' relatives in Iceland.

"What ya thinking Vel? Missing Lars?" said Madelyn sitting down next to Velma who nodded.

"This time last year I was with him in Hafnarfjordur doing a tour of his relatives, climbing glaciers, watching volcanoes erupt and soaking in volcanically heated water."

"You going back to Iceland for your honeymoon?"

"Probably, though gosh, the time, I'm not sure..."

"Second thoughts?" asked Madelyn surprised at Velma's apparent doubts.

Velma shook her head, looked up at her sister and gave a slight smile "Jinkies no Maddy, it's just all getting very real very quickly. Part of me thinks I should be running around shouting that there isn't enough time."

"I thought Daphne was doing that for you?"

"She means well but it really doesn't help when she does that," sighed Velma, she paused then gave a little chuckle "I sometimes wonder exactly who's getting married her or me. I'm nervous, and excited, and that makes my nerves worse."

"I'm not used to seeing you like this, is it the wedding?" Madelyn rubbed Velma's back as she spoke.

"No, I've got practical concerns about that, catering, my dress and so forth but that's natural."

"Your hen-night?"

"_That's_ the thing I'm really nervous about."

"Shame Daphne thinks I'm still too young to go to the best bits," Madelyn sighed.

"I think _I'm_ too young to go the 'best bits'. I hate to think what Daphne is planning for me, especially after you let that nurse thing out," said Velma, her eyes opening wide at the prospect of what was in store for her then gave little smile "just you wait till it's your turn Maddy."

"Oh."

"I mean there's all those times you've had Shaggy 'help' you with your escapology training."

"Emmmm."

"Speaking of which, you enjoying spending time some with Shaggy?" said Velma innocently; Madelyn went as pink as her glasses, blushing was another of the traits that the sisters shared.

"Yes, very," said Madelyn quietly.

"Well the future Mrs Godrunarson is wondering if she's speaking to the future Mrs Rogers."

"Don't you mind? I mean you and Shaggy?" Velma and Shaggy had dated on and off throughout high-school. Velma's parents had been opposed to their relationship, suspicious of Shaggy behaviour and attitude; while Shaggy's parents thought of Velma as a dysfunctional nerd. By the time both sides realised that the other side wasn't what they feared Velma and Shaggy's relationship had withered beyond repair though their friendship remained. When Madelyn and Shaggy started showing an interest at each other Velma was determined her sister wouldn't have to put up with what she did. Her parents had some concerns about the age difference, but were less judgemental now and accepted Shaggy as a potential son-in-law albeit one to keep away from their refrigerator.

"Maddy, I'm marrying Lars remember. Even without my glasses I can tell the two apart. Sure I dated Shaggy for ages but he's all yours. Plus this way we get to keep him in the family."

"Ten minutes ladies," said a voice over the intercom.

"Right lets walk through this one more time," said Madelyn.

They started with some simple warm-up tricks, sleight of hand card tricks and the like. Madelyn then moved on to do some levitation but no matter how much she waved her magic wand she didn't levitate, behind her Velma was being moved all over the place. Finally she realised what was wrong, the wand was the wrong way round.

"Man they're good," said Daphne dabbing the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You said it Daph, Maddy's the academy's star pupil."

"It is time for an escapology trick," announced Velma.

"For this we need a volunteer from the audience to put me in these restraints," said Madelyn holding up a straight-jacket and some ankle-cuffs. The straight-jacket was pink on the outside and orange on the inside.

"You sir, the tall fuzzy-looking gentleman in the green t-shirt," said Velma pointing at Shaggy.

"Like, me?" said Shaggy pointing at himself.

"Velma what do you think you're doing?" whispered Madelyn.

"Yes sir, you will do just fine," said Velma ignoring Madelyn as she beckoned Shaggy up to the stage.

"So could you tell everyone your name sir?" asked Velma when he was on stage.

"Like you know who I am Velma," said Shaggy.

"Now Mr Like you know who I am Velma, could you please check this," Velma handed Shaggy the straight jacket. He proceeded to briefly prod and poke the garment, as soon as he had declared that it was real enough Velma ushered him over towards Madelyn.

"Right Shaggy could you now secure Madelyn in the straight-jacket."

"Emm ok them, like arms out Maddy," Madelyn held her arms out in front of her and gave Velma an evil stare as a blush began to creep over both their faces.

"Oh come on it's not like you two haven't done this before," whispered Velma as Shaggy put Madelyn in the straight-jacket; both he and Madelyn blushed even more. As soon as he was finished with the jacket he knelt down to secure her ankles, Velma leant over towards Madelyn "just think of this as part payback for you letting on about my dress-up games with Lars," she whispered in Madelyn's ear then patted her on the head.

"Mind the hair-do missy," complained Madelyn.

"Right, everything as tight as it can be?" asked Velma

"Like, em yeah,"

"Just the way Maddy likes it," whispered Velma.

"Emmm yeah." Shaggy stood up and nervously brushed his hands and tried to think distracting thoughts as he looked at Madelyn, she squirmed slightly under his gaze which was no help whatsoever to either of them.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Daphne when this is over," said Madelyn under her breath as she worked to control herself and focus on the task at hand.

"Good, now please apply these pink padlocks to all the buckles just to be on the safe side."

"Hang on a minute, I'm not sure about this," said Madelyn.

"Let's vote on this, Maddy raise your hand if you think this is a bad idea."

"Hey I can't raise my hands, no fair!" complained Madelyn struggling as she spoke, she gave Shaggy a wink to reassure him that this was all part of the act.

"Glad that's settled. OK Shag, get to it."

As soon as he was done Velma dragged Shaggy away to get the rest of the props leaving Madelyn alone on the stage all tied-up with nowhere to go.

"Like, don't go anywhere Maddy," said Shaggy as he left the stage.

"Wait for me I'm not standing here on my own!" Madelyn called out as she started to hop after them, the crowd gasped in horror as she fell face forward, her fall stopped a few inches from the floor; she slowly levitated back into a reclined sitting position. The crowd were now on their feet applauding.

Velma came on with a metal hoop and passed it around and over Madelyn while Shaggy wheeled out a trolley carrying a cage and a slightly bigger clear Perspex box with numerous long narrow slots cut into each side. He placed the props a few feet apart then pushed the trolley to the back off stage.

"Now Shaggy if you would help me into the cage then padlock it shut," said Madelyn.

Shaggy gently picked up her and walked up to the cage; taking advantage of having his back to the audience he placed a kiss on her lips as he placed her inside then closed the top and padlocked it shut pulling and rattling on the padlock so all could see and hear that is was ssecure.

"Right now attach the cables so it can be lifted up into the air" said Madelyn looking rather flushed "Then Shag help Velma into the Perspex box and lock it shut just like this one. Take the keys with you when you're done."

Shaggy opened the box and Velma stepped daintily inside.

"Like make yourself comfortable Vel."

"Oh sure" said Velma as she crouched inside Shaggy closed the lid, padlocked it shut then attached the hoist cables. Near Velma's head was a hole in each side of the lid close to the centre line. Velma put her hands though the holes and Shaggy handcuffed them together with a pair of hinged police-style handcuffs. Shaggy watched the cage and the box were lifted a few feet into the air and a curtain lowered around each sister. The smoke began to swirl and the lights danced around the stage.

"Now Shaggy dear, stand between us and hold out all the keys for everyone to see," said Madelyn.

"Like ok Maddy, whatever you say."

"See Shag it's like you're married already," said Velma; there was much amusement in the crowd at Shaggy's embarrassment.

"Thanks for that Vel. You quite finished, I mean you ready?" said Madelyn.

"Good to go Maddy, though I've got an itchy nose now."

"Well try using your toe. You ready Shag?" called Madelyn.

"Yep, Maddy like I'm ready."

"OK then, right then everybody all together now on the count of 5, 5… 4… 3… 2…1… Abrakazobidy!" shouted Madelyn.

There was a flash of light, a puff of smoke then silence; a few seconds later Shaggy un-cringed himself and opened the curtains to reveal that the sisters had swapped places. The only difference was that Velma was wearing the straight-jacket and ankle-cuffs but on the orange side and Madelyn was in the box where Velma had been with her hands sticking through the holes and handcuffed like Velma's had been.

"Like, like how man?" Shaggy was dumbstruck while the audience stood and applauded. It was clear to all that he had no idea how the trick had been performed even though it had been done right under his nose. He walked over and examined Velma "Man it's, it's just as tight as the one I put on Maddy, and the padlocks are there on the buckles, but how did, like it's all inside-out now" he pulled on the padlocks of the cage "dude, this is like, just wow."

"Shaggy" Madelyn tapped on the side of the Perspex box and waved her hands "aren't you forgetting someone?"

"I am? Oh like hi Scooby." He waved at Scooby who waved back.

"Oh for goodness sake," muttered Madelyn.

"Cold," said Velma.

"Not Scooby?"

"No."

"Like someone else?"

"Quite."

"Daphne?"

"Getting warmer," Velma tried to que Shaggy by looking at Madelyn, finally the penny dropped.

"Zoinks I'm coming Maddy" he rushed over and freed Madelyn, then lowered the box down, removed the padlocks and helped Maddy out. She took Shaggy's hand and bowed to the audience.

"Well let's press on shall we?" said Madelyn walking to the front of the stage while Shaggy wheeled on a table with various items on. One of these appeared to be a sword.

"Maddy?" said Velma.

"So next I will move on to some street magic with the help of my hansom assistant Shaggy."

"Maddy!" said Velma beginning to struggle in the strait-jacket.

"Over here are some simple bicycle LED lights and a couple of baseballs…"

"Maddy, this isn't funny, let me go now!" shouted Velma pushing her weight against the cage.

"Actually I think it's a bit too noisy to do magic" she turned and strode towards Velma "Sorry Vel, I know you'd prefer a latex one," whispered Madelyn.

"Maddy stop it. OK truce, for now."

"Shaggy dear can you help me and bring that Perspex box over here please?"

Shaggy wheeled the Perspex box underneath the cage, when it was in place Madelyn lowered the cage and a protesting Velma it in and closed the lid after which she covered it with a cloth. Madelyn walked to the table, pulled out the sword and swished it through the air. From a bag she pulled out some carrots and apples which she threw into the air then diced and sliced them with the sword. None of the pieces made the ground; all were intercepted and devoured by Shaggy. Some of the more distant members of the audience applauded thinking the food disappearing was part of the act.

"Let's cut you free Vel."

With a flourish Madelyn ran the sword through the box a number of times.

"Ow pointy!" cried Velma.

Madelyn nodded to Shaggy, he removed cloth, inside Velma free and unharmed whilst everything else was in tatters. Madelyn tapped the top of the box her wand, immediately the box and the cage fell to pieces.

"Now to our finale - Dancing with Ghosts," said Madelyn once the applause had subsided and Shaggy had left the stage. Both sisters quickly changed into identical loose fitting translucent garments and donned masks which covered the top half of their faces.

"From distant dimensions and secret places I summon our dancing partners!" said Madelyn dramatically. On command two anthropomorphic male forms appeared, Madelyn and Velma took up position and began to slowly waltz around the stage. The audience sat spellbound; as the sisters danced with their ghostly partners. The sisters seemed swap places with each other at will, ethereal patches of orange and red would move between them as it they were transferring their essence. The applause turned into commotion, people were shouting and pointing behind them. Velma and Madelyn paused, wondering why there was so much commotion. Their parents and a few others got out of their seats and headed towards the stage. The sisters both looked at Shaggy, in that instant Velma knew they were in real trouble. The next second they were thrown to the ground by a defining noise and pressure wave. The air took on a metallic taste while the sound of electrical discharge filled the air, Both girls looked up to see a blue swirling vortex with a dark orange core, two creatures emerged from the vortex. They were humanoid in shape, both looked like bodybuilders wrapped in dirty bandages, long spines struck out from gaps in the bandages. Their faces resembled more that of a baboon than a human, red angry eyes peered out from between the bandages while huge canines jutted out from their jaws.

"Move!" shouted Velma grabbing hold of Madelyn's hand and started toget to her feet, looking, she scanned the crown to find where Shaggy was.

The creatures approached the sisters, wavering between the two, as if they were seeking a particular individual but the clothes and masks had confused them. Slowly Velma got to her feet and stood between them and her sister, Velma clenched her fists "I said move!" she growled under her breath.

"Jinkies!" whispered Madelyn.

The next second Velma was picked up and slammed into the ground, causing her to cry out in pain. Both monsters went for directly for Madelyn. Clutching her left arm Velma tried to slow them down, kicking her legs out at them as it headed for her sister. She managed to get a sold blow onto the closes one's knee which halted it. A blade shot out from its forearms just above the hand, it raised its fists ready to strike.

A pair of baseballs hurtled past Velma hitting the monster on the face and the chest, Velma recognised Linda's voice, shouting at her to get moving.

"Maddy, Vel come here quickly!" their parents were on stage.

Spines shot from the creature's bodies, several hitting Harold and Marilyn who fell motionless to the floor within seconds. The monsters resumed their advance on Madelyn who was too terrified to move. Before he knew what he was doing Shaggy was on stage standing between Madelyn and the monsters. He glanced at Velma; she gave a slight nod in reply. Simultaneously then went for the monsters, Velma jumped at the closest managed to dig her nails into its flesh before she was shaken off causing her to slide off the stage. Shaggy had more luck, he dodged a vicious blow which nearly removed his head and managed to land a couple of blows before he too was swatted aside.

"Shaggy!" Madelyn cried out as she was hauled off her feet as if she weighed nothing.

With all his remaining strength Shaggy leapt in her direction only to be knocked aside once more by one of the creatures.

"Shaggy!" screamed Madelyn as she was dragged into the abyss, there was a deafening sucking sound and the abyss closed shut.


	4. The Usual Suspect

Velma and Shaggy cradled each other as best they could. Fred and Daphne were there, saying nothing but providing comfort. Fred had given Shaggy his ascot to dry his tears; he didn't even flinch when Shaggy blew his nose on it. Velma's own tears were kept momentarily at bay by the anger she felt at what had been done to her family.

"You tried Shaggy, that's what matters, Maddy knows you tried." Daphne gently rubbed his back as Velma spoke.

"But…"

"That's what will keep her going, you're looking for her. As soon as they've sorted out my arm we'll all be looking for her, she knows that." Velma glanced up to see her parents being stretchered away by paramedics, her bottom lip began to quiver. The gang hug closed in as Velma's tears finally broke free. Finally Daphne managed to get them to their feet and into a more private location. Fred wandered back into the hall, keen to start looking for clues but he'd already been beaten to it.

Marcus and Gustav were standing next to the stage speaking quietly in German while a number of police officers checked over the area. Fred was impressed by how quickly they had arrived and the methodical and rigorous nature of their investigation. The only thing which he found odd was that he didn't recognise any of the police. Still everything seemed to be done by the book so he joined in with the clean-up and let them get on with things and before he knew if they were all done and had left as suddenly as they had arrived. A while later he was with Daphne sitting out at the front of the venue when a police forensics van pulled up along with a van full of officers.

"Back again?" said Daphne greeting an officer they knew.

"What do you mean again?" said the officer looking puzzled.

"But, you've just been here…" Fred and Daphne looked at each other in confusion.

"We've only just _got_ here; we were on the other side of town on a job."

Marcus had brought Velma back from the hospital, nothing broken but her arm was splinted and in a sling. She'd gone to rest, she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling as her world crumbled about her. Her sister kidnapped while her parents were at death's door, the spines had contained some kind of poison, quite what the hospital hadn't been able to identify. Downstairs Marcus was talking to Shaggy.

"What did you see Shaggy?"

"Well, like man, there were these ghosts and monsters..."

"No that is your interpretation of what you saw, you need to separate your observations from your conclusions. What did you actually _see_?" He nailed Shaggy to the spot, Velma could be like this at times but Marcus, unlike Velma, was also physically intimidating. That he wasn't raising his voice made Shaggy feel all the more threatened. The picture of Madelyn's terrified face as she was dragged into the abyss filled his mind; he knew he had to concentrate.

"Well…" Shaggy began. Marcus' debriefing of Shaggy was gentle but relentless and merciless. Every nuance and detail was extracted from him. When it was finished Shaggy sank back into a chair, exhausted but feeling somewhat better as he'd managed to unburden himself.

"Well done Shaggy, wish I hadn't had to have pressed you like that but we needed to know... but what you saw confirms what I feared. Examination of the area revealed concealed holographic projectors, a secret tunnel, smoke generators and the like, but the biggest clue is that the blood found on the baseball which Linda threw was human blood despite appearances to the contrary."

"Can they get a DNA match?" asked Fred.

"Red blood cells don't contain DNA so no all you can say is that the blood was human. But we were able to lift some tissue samples from underneath Velma's fingernails. We should have the results from that soon."

"OK, so where does that leave us?" asked Fred.

"Well Madelyn is not in immediate danger, Velma was, and still is, their intended target. Shaggy pointed out that they went for her when she said jinkies' and everyone knows only Velma says that. But soon both she and Velma will be in mortal danger, as will you all," said Marcus, Fred put his hand on Shaggy's shoulder.

_Joy_ thought Daphne "Who's behind it though?" she asked.

"Man plenty of people don't like us. Those things went after Maddy big time when they thought she was Velma, so what about Gibby? He's stalked her on a number of occasions and he knows Maddy and Velma are really close, perhaps he's going to demand Velma in return for Maddy," suggested Shaggy.

"If only it were that simple but no it is not Gibby. There is another possibility which is the most probable cause of tonight's events given what we found at the scene, subsequent investigations, what Shaggy has told us and above all the timing," said Marcus.

"Let's get Velma..." said Fred.  
"No, not just now, she has enough on her plate at the moment," Marcus looked down and gently stroked his chin.

"OK, who then?" said Fred, Marcus looked up and met Fred's gaze.

"Ben Ravencroft, well his acolytes to be precise. After his defeat at your hands and being cast back into the spell book he has been seeking a way back to this world to complete his quest for power and domination."

This brought various expressions of shock, surprise and finally anger from the gang. No one had spoken to anyone else about the events at Oakhaven, not even Velma's parents or Lars knew much of the detail. On seeing how devastated Velma had been by Ben's betrayal they had made a vow that what had happened would remain secret within the gang. Despite this Marcus stood firm.

"How I know what I know is not open for discussion. Remember, the anniversary of his defeat is in, what less than five days' time?" The gang nodded, this was 'keep Velma busy so she doesn't know the date' week. "There are a small but powerful group of individuals known as 'The Followers' who plan to bring him back so he can complete his plans for world domination, they seek to rule at his side as loyal lieutenants – the usual nonsense," Marcus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he spoke "Madness or not they need a Dinkley for this, Velma to be precise."

"Why Velma, we were all there?"

"Have no doubt if he was to return you and your families would all be hunted down and killed without mercy. However Velma's, connection, with Ravencroft acts as a focus to summon him."

"We all have an emotional connection with him, we hate his guts," said Shaggy.

"Her connection with him was more than just emotional," he said quietly. At those words Daphne went pale and had to sit down, only she thought she knew just how close they had got.

"As I said, how I know what I know is not open to discussion. Suffice it to say that were it not for a few microns of latex there would now be only one sure-fire way to prevent his return."

"What's that?" whispered Daphne.

For the first time Marcus looked uncomfortable "Velma would have to die."


	5. Nightlife

When the commotion from that particular revelation had died down Shaggy asked a question so obvious that the rest of the gang hadn't thought of it.

"Then why keep Maddy? It would have been obvious the moment they saw her she wasn't Velma," said Shaggy.

"And the poisoning of Velma's parents?" said Daphne.

"A combination of spite and to give them more leverage over Velma; do what we want and we'll save your parents, free your sister. In any case some of the finest minds in toxicology are now involved in analysing the remains of the poison so hopefully we might win that one."

"Lars? If anything happened to him that would finisher her," whispered Daphne afraid that either Velma or the conspirators would hear.

"Well being in a war-zone he's comparatively safe for the time being. These are white-collar conspirators, take them any distance from a latte and they'll start to break out in cold sweats. But you are right to be concerned and a transfer to a more secure location is being considered."

"Maddy, like you all look after Velma but I need to find Maddy," said Shaggy standing up. Scooby went and stood by his side.

"She hasn't been forgotten Shaggy, she is being looked for as we speak," said Marcus.

"You're not going alone Shag, look Velma needs to know all this," said Fred.

"I agree, I'll tell her," said Marcus heading for the stairs.

"No, we're her friends," said Fred standing in the way.

"And I'm family," said Marcus gently, but firmly, moving Fred to one side then headed off to Velma's room.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" growled Fred.

Daphne took Fred's arm "We're all stressed Freddie, Velma and Madelyn are Marcus' favourite cousins."

That evening Fred, Shaggy and Scooby decided to sleep over at the girl's place to help keep an eye on them. Scooby slept in Velma's room while Fred and Shaggy slept in strategic places around the house. Shaggy decided to sleep downstairs in the kitchen to guard the back door. Fred was sleeping on a bench next to a window on the corridor with the girl's bedrooms. Try as he might Fred couldn't settle down properly, he couldn't shake the daydream of him punching Marcus' on the noise, the guy just managed to press all of his buttons at once. He was finally dropping off to sleep when he heard a series of muffled thuds coming from outside. He cautiously peered out through the window and his jaw dropped. Outside the house people all dressed in black, with weapons slung over their shoulders, were dragging bodies away, others similarly dressed were standing around, all carrying silenced automatic weapons, wearing full body armour, helmets with night vision goggles attached, their faces covered with black material. Their weapons were ready, with fingers on the trigger, as they actively scanned the surroundings. It was like a scene from one of his special-forces games was being played out in front of him.

Two figures were standing in the middle of the road, clear from the few pools of light from the street lights; one was dressed in a dark business suit while the other was in the same combat gear as the others and had an automatic weapon in his hand. They appeared to be having some form of conversation but Fred didn't dare open the window to find out what it was about. A few minutes later a van pulled up, the figure in the road with the weapon pointed, obviously the one in change, some of the figures began to put the bodies into bags then load them on board while others started to methodically clean up. When this was nearly finished a car arrived and pulled up next to the two figures standing in the road. The man in suit reached into his suit, Fred's could only stare as the figure pulled out a concealed weapon and fired four shots into the darkness by the side the house opposite. There was little noise; the weapon was silenced. Out of the corner of his eye Fred saw a pair of shapes fall to the ground; the masked figures headed over while the man in the suit got in the car. As he bent down to get in Fred caught a glimpse of auburn hair.

A first light Fred was outside crawling around on his hands and knees with Velma's most powerful magnifying glass, looking for something, anything from what he saw last night.

"I don't understand, not even shell cases…" he was muttering to himself.

"Freddie what are you doing out here?" Daphne stood on the porch tightly wrapped up in her dressing gown.

"Like yeah man, it's too early a.m." Shaggy appeared still in his pyjamas. Sleepily Scooby bumped into Shaggy's legs as he also struggled to wake up. As Fred explained what he had seen Daphne's incredulity rose higher and higher while Shaggy and Scooby just blinked in amazement.

"Freddie this is no time for jokes, Velma's already crawling up the walls as it is she doesn't need you going off at the deep end," said Daphne sternly.

"But, there _were_ bodies, _and_ people with guns."

"Man, it looks just like it did yesterday," said Shaggy.

"But, but I swear I saw what I saw," said Fred. Daphne looked at Fred and into his eyes. The childish twinkle had faded, it was clear this wasn't one of his goofball flights-of-fancy; he had seen something last night that had terrified him.

"Fred, show Scooby where you saw this happening," said Daphne, Scooby sniffed around the various places Fred directed him to.

"Scoob, what can you smell?" said Fred.

"Rlood, rullets and reach."

"Blood, bullets and bleach, oh boy," said Shaggy.

"Freddie, this means what you say is true then..." said Daphne.

"We're up to our necks in it whatever it is, what actually happened?" said Velma appearing in the doorway.

Fred described what he'd seen over breakfast, Velma paid especially close attention to what he said, sufficiently so that she didn't notice Shaggy giving her the sedatives the doctor had prescribed to make sure she rested. They knew they wouldn't be able to trick on her again but the more rested she was the sooner they could hunt for Maddy. The gang cooled their heels for the rest of the day trying to get some ideas as to where to start looking while Velma dozed on and off. One unexpected bit of news was that Velma's parents had been unexpectedly transferred to John Hopkins Medical Centre that morning into the care of a veritable who's who in clinical toxicology. Fortunately Velma was far too out of it to do anything but mutter 'jinkies' before falling asleep. Thankfully that night was peaceful, throughout the night Fred kept checking to see what was going on, no bodies but he could just about make out several vans either side of the house hidden in the darkness.

In the morning Fred and Scooby checked around the house for signs of any unexpected nocturnal visitors. While this was going on Shaggy was making breakfast with Daphne and Velma helping. Over breakfast Scooby confirmed that there were more strange smells around the house and signs that a number of people had been walking around the house during the night. After breakfast Velma excused herself and returned to her room. Near midday the phone rang, Daphne hurried off to answer the phone before Velma could get to it, all news coming into the house was now filtered more than ever.

"Well?" said Shaggy.

"John Hopkins just called Harold and Marilyn are off the danger list," said Daphne as she rushed up the stairs to Velma's room. "Velma!" she said as she burst in

"What Daph?" replied Velma not taking her eyes off the picture of her family she was holding with her good arm.

"Your parents are getting better; they're off the danger list."

Velma smiled slightly before the tears of relief overcame her, Daphne could finally see a little spark return to Velma's face.

That afternoon Marcus arrived and without a word went into a private meeting with Velma. Scooby walked past the door, pausing outside to 'tie his shoelaces' admittedly not the best of Fred's cover stories but he managed to catch a snippet of the conversation without being detected.

"There? Maddy's in there?"

"Yes we're pretty sure that's where they are all holed up. We were watching and following but I'm suspicious that we've found this out too easily," said Marcus.

"True, nevertheless let's go get Madelyn, let's tell the gang and get going. I've got a score to settle with Ben."


	6. Road Trip

Scooby managed to get downstairs unnoticed, before Velma called the gang to the basement. She took Shaggy's hand in her good hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Soon Shag, she'll be back with us soon," she whispered.

"Right we are fairly sure where this bunch is holding Madelyn," Marcus began his briefing to the gang "Now I must emphasise the sensitivity of this information and that you do not repeat it to anyone..."

The gang agreed, but they all felt they were slowly being edged out over a chasm.

"This is Dronan's Folly; built early last century it's essentially a copy of various fortified manor houses that were common in Europe a few centuries ago. It is owned by a front company for the Ravencroft estate," he said passing around a set of photographs. Daphne studied them; it had been taken at an oblique angle by something flying at low-level. It was obviously a copy, round the edge there were some solid grey blocks where text could have been, clearly something was being kept from them.

"This is a map of the area with the salient features annotated…"

By the end even Velma felt like she'd just been cramming for an exam.

"OK gang now we know let's go," said Fred.

"I'm going with you," said Marcus.

"Says who?" growled Fred.

"Freddie," said Velma sternly.

"I don't have time for this alpha-male bull," muttered Marcus, he took his phone out and a made a call "Send now" he said and ended the call. A few seconds later a fax started coming out of the fax machine.

"That fax," said Marcus.

Daphne picked it up and gave a surprised gasp "Jeepers, it's from the State Department. We are ordered to give every assistance to the on-going investigation just doesn't say why or what investigation. And why are we getting fax messages from the State Department?"

The group read the fax; Marcus then took it then shredded it along with the briefing materials. Shaggy briefly caught sight of the back of one of the images as it was devoured by the shredder; on it stamped in red ink was the phrase 'EYES ALPHA'. Once shredded he burnt the remains in one of their metal waste-paper baskets.

"What does that 'eyes alpha' stuff mean?" asked Shaggy.

"It means you've never seen them," replied Marcus "Well as the Ramones would say 'hey ho, let's go.'"

"He's no musician," said Daphne quietly. They were in the den readying their gear for the operation while Fred was out getting the Mystery Machine ready.

"He is you've seen him play, I've even played you his albums a few times. Jinkies Daph I've been to a couple of concerts he's done when I've been visiting Europe," said Velma.

"Like didn't you say he's a _part-time_ musician, what does he do the rest of the time?" said Shaggy.

"I… To tell the truth I don't know. I always assumed he wrote music for other people and was a house-husband, despite his demeanour he's very domesticated, after all Nat…"

"Nat, who's Nat?" said Daphne jumping on the new information.

"Jeepers calm down Daph, Natasha's his wife. She's got my dream job working in a national research library."

"You Dinkley's sure live the rock and roll lifestyle," said Daphne.

"We try," said Velma she smiled briefly then her face fell remembering that one Dinkley wasn't, and may not even be living anymore.

"I'm sorry Vel, I just, I didn't mean to upset you," said Daphne and she and Shaggy put their arms round Velma.

"I know Daph, it just feels so raw," Velma managed to squeak out between muffled sobs "sorry it just makes me so angry."

"Like Vel, just keep the anger ready till you need it, we'll get him, just you and me," said Shaggy. Shaggy managed to focus on being angry; someone would pay for what they had done to Maddy and Velma.

Marcus was standing outside of the room, resting against the wall next to the door.

"Right van's all fuelled up lets pack up and go," said Fred walking inside the house, he walked towards the den where their gear was. The door was closed with Marcus standing in front.

"Now would not be an inappropriate time," said Marcus.

"You wanted us to get moving so let's get moving!"

"Timing is everything Mr Jones, now is not the right time."

"That's it!" Fred lost his rag and went to take a swing at him but was flat on his back seeing stars before he knew what had happened. Just then the door opened.

"Freddie what happened!" gasped Daphne at the sight of Fred sprawled on the floor.

"A professional disagreement over operational procedures and timing that has now been resolved," said Marcus hauling Fred back onto his feet.

"Yeah right," said Fred not sure what had just happened "time to go?"

"Indeed," said Marcus.

They drove for hours with Fred and Daphne sharing the driving. The plan was not to simply drive up to the front of the house, knock on the door and politely ask the crooks to give themselves up, the gang had learnt that particular lesson a long time ago; rather they would park up in a concealed location a few hours walk away. The selected location was near a beauty spot which meant the arrival of any particular vehicle wouldn't arouse any suspicion. As they drove into the car-park they eyed the only significant obstacle between them and their destination, a small cliff peaking over the trees which marked the boundaries of the car-park. Once past that it was literally a walk in the woods all the way to Dronan's Folly. When they arrived Daphne noticed that there was rough track which headed through the trees right up to the cliff.

"Freddie look, we can park in there for extra cover."

"Sweet Daph, I'll reverse down so we're facing the right way for a quick getaway. Shag, Scoob can you try and hide our tracks?"

Shaggy and Scooby got out of the van, grabbed some branches from the ground and swept over where they had been to try to disguise the tyre marks from the van. When they were parked up Fred and Daphne checked out the cliff while Marcus looked over a map, Velma did some exercises on her arm before re-splinting it and putting it back in the sling. She wanted it to be well enough when it came to punching Ben's light out.

"Not vertical but steep enough that they won't expect someone to climb up," said Fred as soon as Shaggy and Scooby had returned. He noticed that Marcus was about to say something so decided to stamp his authority on proceedings "Well we should be able to get up there easy all we need is the kit in the van and some good old Yankee ingenuity" exclaimed Fred.

"Right on," said Daphne.

"Let's do it," agreed Shaggy.

"Rokay!" said Scooby

"Once we are up we'll lower a rope down and you can help Velma up," said Fred to Marcus.

"Very well, have a safe climb."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Velma and gently tilted his head to indicate that he wanted her to follow him. As the gang started to climb the pair walked quietly away.

"So emm how's the music business going?" said Velma.

"Fine, been in the studio a lot. Getting to sit on the other side of the glass as well, many more buttons to press."

"I'll bet. Have you finished that voice trainer software yet?"

"Nearly done, Nat's been trying it out."

Velma almost choked "Some test, Nat's virtually tone deaf."  
"Getting better, she's now only semi-tone deaf."

Velma just groaned.

"Joking aside when this is all over and Madelyn is safe, the next time you come to London I'd like you to come and visit a club I'm a member of," he said quietly when they were out finally out of earshot.

"A club? I didn't think you like modern dance music and you know I don't."

"Not a night-club, this one is a lot quieter."

"I'll think about it."

"You won't be disappointed, anyway we can talk later. Ah here we are."

Velma grinned when she saw where Marcus had taken her.

"Phew!" panted Fred "almost at the top" Fred put his arm on the top of the cliff and looked up.

"Hi!" said Velma and Marcus who were sitting on a large rock opposite where the Fred had just appeared, they got up and helped Fred and the rest of the gang up.

"Like, like, how man?" said Shaggy as he tried to catch his breath.

"We took the stairs," replied Velma motioning to where the stairs, and the obvious signs directing people to them, were.

"Stairs!" shouted Daphne as best she could "Velma, Marcus, why didn't you just tell us?" Velma was biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Well you all seemed to be getting so much satisfaction and fulfilment out of climbing up that I just didn't have the heart to tell you," his reply was totally deadpan.

Daphne stared at Velma who was now having to support herself against a nearby wall, her body shaking with almost silent laughter. Still it was the first time she had really laughed since Madelyn's kidnapping. Once they had got themselves sorted out and Velma her herself under control they set off to rescue Madelyn.

In a vaulted hall hooded figures in brown monk's robes moved with purpose making the last minute preparations, the hour was almost upon them, everything must be prefect for the master's arrival. At one end of the room was a set of large double doors in front of which was a slightly raised area of the floor which extended for about a quarter of the room, on the opposite side of the room was a large cold fireplace a small group, two of which wore white robes, were huddled round an ancient tome, one white robed figure pointed at a passage in the book and nodded at the other white robed figure looked up.

"Bring in the altar," the voice was that of an elderly male.

The group looked as a solid wooden alter table was brought in and was set four-square on the raised area. Once this was done figures set to getting the altar ready.

"Fetch the offering," the other white robed figure spoke, this was a woman's voice. Both their accents pointed to their origins in New England.

Madelyn looked out through the bars of her tiny cell to the identical but empty one opposite. That cell was intended for Velma and while it was unoccupied she still had some hope. There was nothing else to in the dimly lit corridor so she turned away hugging herself and walked about thinking about Shaggy. She knew he would come and was determined to be ready, she was even more determined to get revenge on those who had attacked them. Her thoughts were broken as the door to her cell was abruptly slammed open. Robed figured swarmed in and dragged Madelyn kicking and screaming into the darkness.


	7. Blood ties

The gang hunkered down behind a fallen tree; this was the third time they'd had to dodge some kind of patrol. It was now twilight so hiding was becoming easier, but seeing the patrols was getting harder.

"This is getting dangerous," said Shaggy as they resumed their journey.

"And that is how we like it," said Marcus quietly, Shaggy and Scooby put their hands up.

"Emm Mr Cosgrove, sir, like we're not all that keen."

"This isn't a game," said Fred angrily.

"Oh but it is, the greatest game ever played," said Marcus with utter seriousness.

Daphne paused she'd heard of The Greatest Story Ever Told but the greatest game? Something from a history class came back to her about The Great Game but it was gone before she could recall more.

"Or as the Russian's called it Turniry Teney, Tournament of Shadows, though in this case the shadows we face are so much darker," said Marcus with a dramatic flair.

"You get used to him Fred, I've known him for years," said Velma trying to calm Fred down "In any case we've only an hour or so to go and we're there."

In the hall the Followers were milling around, wondering what was taking so long, eventually the double doors opened and Madelyn was carried in. There were two of them holding each of her arms and leg while a further two held her by the waist. A trail of blooded and bruised Followers shuffled in behind them testament to the violence of Madelyn's resistance. The white robed figures looked at each other; this was not an auspicious start to the proceedings.

Madelyn was carried over to the altar and held down while she was secured to it, leather cuffs had been tied to the corners of the altar in which her wrists and ankles were buckled in as tightly as possible. Several long leather belts were then pulled tight over her legs and torso finally stilling her struggles. The Followers who had brought Madelyn in breathed a sigh of relief as they joined the rest of their brethren and stood in a wide semi-circle facing the altar. The only real noise in the room was the sound of Madelyn grunting and straining against her bonds. The two white robed figures walked in unison up to the altar and stood either side of Madelyn's arms.

"Let me go you nutjobs!" she screamed, she froze when the figure on the right reached into their robe and pulled out a dagger with an ornately carved handle. They immediately set to work cutting off the sleeves of her shirt, this done the sleeves were placed under the table while the dagger was placed on the table near her waist. The figure of the left walked away returning a few moments later wheeling what looked like a hospital IV stand, they placed the stand on the right then resumed their previous position.

Madelyn looked up at the stand, there was a length of surgical tubing hanging from one arm and numerous coils of thin clear tubing handing from the other the ends of which were hanging out of sight. The figure on the right took the tubing and tied it tightly around the top of Madelyn's bicep then reached down and picked up one of the hidden ends. It was several inches long, made of translucent plastic and had what appeared to be little butterfly wings in the middle and the back of which was connected to the tube. The figure pulled off one part of the plastic to reveal a heavy-gauge hypodermic needle, a cannula. To Madelyn it looked like a harpoon, she screamed out for Velma as the needed was inserted into her arm; the surgical tubing was removed and her blood flowed easily up the tube. The other figure reached over and taped the cannula and a length of the clear tube in place as the other uncoiled the clear tubing and laid it on the floor. Finally they held up the other end, it reminded Madelyn of an airbrush pen. The figure depressed a small leave on the device and a thin stream of blood squirted out. Satisfied that all was working the robed figure left with the pen and walked to where the Followers waiting. Madelyn cried out in anguish as she felt the life slowly draining out of her.

Velma ran headlong through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her convinced she'd just heard Madelyn cry out to her for help. The rest were hot on her heels and though it had taken less than a minute for them to realise what was happening by then Velma was well ahead of them. The gang were close enough to see her run head first into one of the patrols but too far away to do anything about it. They followed as close behind as they dared, Marcus had pointed out that if they didn't attract any attention then the Followers would convince themselves that Velma had been drawn there in fulfilment of some prophecy or another.

"Confirmation bias the mental Achilles heel of many a cult," said Marcus quietly as they walked "useful thing at times like this."

"Like we'll get a better view if we go up that ridge," said Shaggy pointing to a rise in the ground which the path they were on snaked around. Quickly they all headed up; in the distance they could see a manor house. It looked exactly like the one in the pictures.

"Well that confirms it, they're heading directly to Dronan's folly," said Marcus looking through some small binoculars he'd taken from his coat. He could just make our the patrol dragging Velma up the driveway, the door to the house was open and robed figures hurried out to meet them. Seconds later Velma was inside and the door shut.

"What now?" said Shaggy.

"It's time to tool up and go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Shopping for Dinkley's and woe betide anyone who has hurt either of them."

For once Fred agreed with everything that he'd said.

Velma stood shivering in a cell of some kind; she'd been forced to strip down to her underwear at gunpoint then pushed inside. There was no sign of Madelyn anywhere, she'd pleaded with them to let Madelyn go but all they did was to walk away and leave her in the cold darkness. She didn't have long to wait before they returned with her clothes. They ordered her to stand with back to them with her hands resting on the wall, the cell was unlocked, the clothes placed inside, then closed again. Immediately she was ordered to get dressed, Velma didn't know what was worse, being forced to undress or to dress – as a bride. As soon as she was dressed Velma was dragged out and frog-marched along a series of corridors. Finally she was pushed into a large brightly lit room; there were robed figures everywhere. A wooden dais and altar was set at the end of the room with someone lying on it that Velma immediately recognised. She had found Madelyn. Velma stopped and stared in horror and disbelief at the sight before her. There on the floor was a pentagram surrounded by complex symbols and arcane writing, all written in blood, fresh blood, Madelyn's blood.


	8. Dial 'R' for Ravencroft

Before Velma could react several robed figures grabber her arms and held her tightly. As she watched one white robed figure was writing as another read from a book. Velma could make out the tube connecting Madelyn to the pen and Madelyn's blood flowing all too freely out of the pen as the figure continued to write. Soon they were done, the pen placed on a stand next to Madelyn while the book was closed and put to one side. Madelyn's head was lifted up as she was given water followed by a sports rehydration drink to drink. This made Velma feel somewhat better, their captors weren't completely heartless, the fluids would help replace her lost blood volume and give her energy, but energy for what?

Velma didn't have long to wait as another book was reverently brought into the room, her skin crawled in recognition of Sarah Ravencroft's journal. She tried to back away but strong arms held her in place. The book was opened, the appropriate page selected then placed in the centre of the pentagram. One white robed figure retrieved the first book and began to read from it, the other retrieved the pen and began to draw and write on the page. A bead of Madelyn's blood ran down the side of the book and pooled, it touched the blood already written on the floor, the followers began to chant in unison.

Velma squinted, just above Sarah Ravencroft's journal a human form began to take shape, the familiar form of Ben Ravencroft. The chanting of the Followers became more intense, Ravencroft's form began to shimmer and take on substance, the blood on the ground began to burn its smoke incorporated itself into him, Velma felt her own blood burn, she screamed in pain, she put her hand to her face, it came away wet, blood was pouring from her nose. The blood on her hand began to turn to smoke; she looked around in terror and confusion. All eyes were on the solidifying form of Ravencroft so nobody noticed a pair of eyes looking in from outside.

"We must hurry, there isn't much time," Marcus said through gritted teeth, he grimaced in pain as his noise began to bleed, the blood burned and turned to smoke before it had reached the ground. The smoke drifted through the window into the room and incorporated itself into Ravencroft.

"Why?" asked Daphne as she supported Marcus.

"Ravencroft has arrived," said Fred peering through the window.

Velma cried out in pain and sunk to her knees; all the strength seemed to be sucked out of her, her body felt like it was on fire, she could dimly hear Madelyn's moans of pain. With a sudden inrush of air it was all over.

"The Master is here," whispered the white robed figures in unison.

Velma fell forward onto her hands panting for breath. She had just enough strength to stay up on hands and knees; she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of collapsing. There was movement in front of her, she looked up, there was Ben Ravencroft standing naked before her, the air had a bitter metallic taste, he breathed in slowly and deeply, his eyes shone with power and vitality, quickly a golden robe was brought and placed upon him. He savoured the moment of a broken Velma kneeling before him as he was dressed by the Followers. Victory was indeed sweet.

Velma was dragged to her feet and pulled towards the altar while Madelyn was made to drink more water as the cannular was removed from her arm and returned to its stand. One of the Followers brought over a tiara resting on a velvet cushion; the female white-robe took it and placed it on Madelyn's head.

"A crown for the bridesmaid, Madelyn you are fortunate to be given such an honour."

"Go walk under a bus," muttered Madelyn, the crowd ignored her but it did wonders for Velma's morale. Velma scanned around for something, anything to use to get them out of this situation; she looked down at the altar and found what she was looking for. Ravencroft walked up behind Velma and placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"Tonight you will be my bride; our unhindered union will grant me immortality," he looked down at her, resplendent in his arrogance.

"You've got another thought coming if you think I'm…" with one hand he grabbed her by the chin and squeezed her cheeks. He brought his face down to within a millimetre of hers.

"Willing or unwilling our union will provide me with immortality. If you do not wish for your sister to be cast into the book I came from then you will surrender your body to me without question. I will even make it pleasurable for you."

He let go of her face, Velma was silent; she turned and looked down at Madelyn. Ben turned and faced the crowd "Make ready the bridal suite then prepare her for my arrival! You know what to do if she resists." He then turned to Velma "Come my bride, it is time."

"You're dumped," whispered Velma as she looked down on her barely conscious sister. Madelyn's face was pale and her breathing laboured and shallow. Velma placed her hands on the altar, one rested on the handle of the knife.

"WHAT!" roared Ben, he stepped behind Velma and spun her around her hand gripped the knife as she moved "What did you say you foolish child?!"

"You're dumped!" screamed Velma as loud as she could; ramming the knife into his chest with all her might "Permanently!"

Ben staggered back, there was uproar in the room as the Followers rushed to his aid; in the confusion Velma raced to free Madelyn from the altar, she pulled her to her feet and dragged her towards the door.

"Time to go Maddy," whispered Velma.

"Vel? What happened?"

"No time, just run as fast as you can."

Madelyn stumbled for the door as Velma turned and prepared to fight for their lives.

Despite being encumbered by a wedding dress Velma had two advantages, firstly she was mad as heck, secondly she fought dirty. What she couldn't do was fight with any degree of planning, that was Daphne's forte. Quickly the blows began to connect home, one of the brown robed figures moved close, Velma took a swing at them and in doing so uncovered herself. The female white robe ducked in and delivered a savage blow to Velma's stomach. Velma gasped in pain and staggered back a few steps doubled up with her hands pressed to her stomach, she brought one of her hands up, it was covered in blood. The female white robe held up her hand, the sleeve fell back to reveal a blood covered punch knife.

"The master is fading; we're running out of time," said the male white-robed figure as he tended to Ravencroft.

The female white-robe pointed at Velma "Her death will preserve the Master; the other sister will be his bride."

Madelyn dragged back towards the altar as the Followers had just finished securing Velma to it. As soon as they let go Madelyn could see Velma trying to curl up into a ball from the pain, she coughed up some blood, around the tear in her dress where the knife had gone in there was a slowly growing patch of red. The cannular was placed in Velma's arm. Quickly more symbols were written on the ground around Ravencroft.

Sensing an opportunity Madelyn reached into her pocket and threw some powder in the air over Velma; it sparkled and fizzed, dazzling anyone who looked at it. Madelyn moved over and started to free Velma but was knocked down. She threw more powder, at the closest Followers, they flailed away robes ablaze. Quickly she was overpowered and forced to watch the proceedings. Soon the work was done and the chanting began. The knife was brought to the altar and handed to the female white-robe.

"The honour of immortalising the Master is yours, it is a reward for your service to him," said the make white-robe handing her the knife.

She looked at the knife, it was covered in the Master's blood; she held it up for all to see, light shone off its blooded edge. She took aim and with both handed raised the knife up ready to plunge knife into Velma's chest at the appropriate time. Madelyn decided that she would throw herself over Velma if she could and prepared the last of the magic powder she had…


	9. Rainbow Dink

Madelyn flinched as something whistled past her head hitting the knife wielding figure in the eye, crying out in pain she staggered back one hand covering her eye, the other still clutching onto the knife. Blood trickled between her fingers and down her face. The Follower closest to the altar was hit in the head and slumped unconscious to the floor. Scooby bounded over the altar knocking the white robed figure to the ground, the knife fell from her hand and scooted over the floor. Daphne appeared next somersaulting over the altar, landing on two cult members, she jumped off those as they fell and immediately tackled a third. Madelyn threw the remaining powder in the face of the Follower holding her, they fell back clawing her eyes out and screaming in pain only to be silenced by a blow from Shaggy. Madelyn free from her support took several unsteady steps towards Velma then collapsed on the floor next to the altar. Fred and Shaggy dealt with the few Followers close to the altar then went to tend to Madelyn and Velma. Marcus headed directly to Ben while Daphne and Scooby provided cover and held back crowd from the others. Daphne risked a glance in Marcus' direction; there was a trail of bodies on the floor behind him as he worked his way with lethal efficiency towards where Ben Ravencroft was lying.

Ravencroft began to stir, something was wrong he could feel it inside him, the fools hadn't finished the ceremony, he was still mortal, just. He opened his eyes to see what was going on. All around there was fighting, he recognised the gang from their last encounter; this time he'd get revenge. The Dinkley sisters kneeling by his throne awaiting his pleasure with the others impaled on stakes; that will do for starters. He began to get up but was kicked down.

"Games over Ravencroft, should have learnt your lesson from last time and stayed in that damn book. Did you really think you could try and return without being noticed by us?" said Marcus.

"Ha, you got lucky last time but now it will take someone like Velma or Madelyn to stop me. Madelyn can barely lift a finger at the moment and Velma doesn't have it within her to kill in cold blood, not even me," laughed Ben; he began to raise himself up off the floor.

Marcus gave a thin smile and kicked him back down "That's true and Velma is all the better for it, I however have no such reservations."

"Ha!" scoffed Ben seeing Marcus withdrew a concealed weapon "Who do you think you are, Velma? Madelyn?"

The activity in the room died down, all eyes were on the exchange between Marcus and Ben. Fred had finally managed to free Velma; she immediately curled up in pain and brought up a load of blood.

"Please, I don' t want to die," Velma whispered.

That was all Fred needed, he looked around for Ravencroft, it was time for him to die. All thoughts of revenge were banished when he saw Marcus pointing a gun at Ben. Without taking his eyes of the prone Ravencroft, Marcus reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out the glasses Velma had given him at the airport; he put them on, tilted his head and smiled at Ben. He adjusted his jaw slightly "Goodbye Ben" he said in his best imitation of Velma's voice, Ben's face became a mixture of terror and rage as he now realised who he faced. Marcus fired two shots in quick succession; Ben slumped in a lifeless heap on the floor, a bullet wound in the head and another in the centre of his chest. His form began to slowly fade and turn to smoke.

"Master!" shouted the other white robe, he and two others charged at Marcus, three shots rang out, all lay dead on the floor seconds later.

"Fred, Shaggy get Velma and Madelyn as far away from here as possible, Scooby give them cover. Daphne, we've got to buy them as much time as possible."

"There's nearly 30 of them!" Daphne gave a loud whisper.

"Excellent, they'll be too busy getting in each other's way. Whatever it takes Daphne, kill if you have to and I suggest you do."

Two of the followers darted forward only to be shot before they had got anywhere close. Marcus counted off the ammunition he had used, now was not the time to unexpectedly embarrassed for bullets. He had another clip but doubted he'd have time to reload here, but if they could get to the corridor then he might. That was plan B, he hoped that plan A was still in effect.

Scooby headed to the door to check that all was clear; Fred picked up Velma while Shaggy helped Madelyn off the floor.

Daphne and Marcus slowly fell-back so as to block the door when the others were through. Daphne could tell from their body language that the Followers were reading themselves to charge.

"For how long Marcus?"

"Until..." the windows shattered, concussion grenades detonated amongst the Followers. Fred and Shaggy dropped to the ground, shielding their charges with their own bodies. People dressed all in black swarmed the room pointing automatic weapons at the Followers, an authoritative voice boomed around the room.

"Hände hoch! Ach, I mean hands up!"

"About now, punctual as ever Gustav old fruit," shouted Marcus as familiar face enter the room. Gustav barked an order in German and pointed towards where Madelyn and Velma lay, immediately their medic went to work tending to the sisters.

"We need immediate medivac," Gustav spoke into a radio.

A regular thudding sound from outside announced the arrival of the helicopter to evacuate the sisters. Madelyn and Velma had been put on makeshift stretchers and were taken outside as soon as they helicopter had landed. All of the gang bar Velma were surprised to see an army Blackhawk rather than a civilian air ambulance, she knew what they sounded like. Two further Blackhawks landed, dropped off some more troops, then took off again and circled overhead.

Despite her wounds Velma's vital signs were relatively stable, Madelyn's were less so, not only had she'd lost a lot of blood she had also expended the last of her reserves defending her sister. There was a slight delay as she was hooked up to extra IV drips to raise her blood pressure and the crew prepared Shaggy for the flight. Marcus, Gustav and Daphne were next to Velma while they were waiting for her turn to be put in the helicopter. Velma was half listening to what she could hear from the helicopter desperate for news about Madelyn and half to the conversation next to her. Marcus and Gustav's gentle baiting of Daphne was providing an amusing distraction.

"But he's _not_ a policeman!" exclaimed a frazzled Daphne pointing at Gustav.

"Well its true old Gustav is not an _ordinary_ 'copper; he's a member of Germany's elite GSG-9 counter-terrorism unit," said Marcus inclining his head towards Gustav who nodded.

"Ja, I'm also over here for the World SWAT games and my team and I got lost and we just happened to turn up here. You know what these sat-navs are like," _yeah right_ thought Daphne.

"And what about you Marcus?" she asked _and your lame cover story is? _

"I represent the interests of the Diogenes Club."

"Who?" replied Daphne utter confusion written on her face. She'd rapidly got the impression that Marcus could be infuriatingly circumspect when he wished but this was just beyond the pale.

Velma almost sat up at what Marcus had said; she'd heard about the club before in the various researches she'd done over the years on some of their stranger cases. She'd looked into it briefly once wondering why their name kept popping up, on the surface it seemed that it was just a stuffy social club with an obsession for silence, but there were wilder rumours, that it was involved in all sorts of covert activates and occult conspiracies, she'd dismissed such rumours as the usual internet tin-foil-hat nonsense, but now?

"Precisely" replied Marcus bowling his head slightly in Daphne's direction. Daphne just snorted, stamped her foot then walked off to remonstrate with Fred and Scooby.

_Poor old Daph_ thought Velma as she was picked up and carried towards the helicopter. The stretcher she was on was jostled slightly as it was being taken on board, she gritted her teeth as pain washed over her, she gratefully accepted the offer of more morphine and the world rapidly became a much more pleasant blur.

Velma drifted through the fog of anaesthesia; slowly she became aware that someone was calling her name; her hand was being held and her hair gently being stroked. Her eyes flickered open.

"Mom? Dad?" Velma lifted her head and looked around.

"Oh man it's so good to hear your voice," said Shaggy sitting next to another bed.

"Shaggy?"

"Don't forget me," Velma heard a quiet voice nearby, Shaggy moved slightly so she could see the speaker.

"Madelyn, oh thank goodness," Velma closed her eyes and rested her head back on her pillow, they had made it; they had won.

"Note from Marcus for you. He's sorry he can't be here but he said he has a get well present for you," said Harold as he handed Velma a note which she took and opened.

"It just says 'strings are there to be pulled.'" Velma looked quizzically at her parents and Madelyn, all of who looked equally puzzled.

Outside the room two MP's were standing guard; next to them were Marcus and another figure in uniform. On hearing Velma speak those words Marcus nodded to the other figure "That's your cue, welcome to the family," he whispered and shook hands with the figure then left. The other figure exchanged salutes with the MP's, opened the door and walked in.

"Lars!" shouted Velma flinging her arms open.


	10. The Queen's Shilling

Lars carried a tired Velma over the threshold of the bridal suite in their hotel. He gently closed the door with his foot and walked in past their bags then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow."

"Jinkies," Velma was fully awake now. Over the years she'd stayed in some OK hotels and motels, too many places that made the inside of the van look like a palace, and occasionally nice hotels. But nothing like this, not even Daphne had stayed in a place like this.

"It's almost as big as our apartment," whispered Velma letting herself be lowered to her feet.

On a table was an ice-bucket containing a bottle of Champagne, next to it were two Champagne flutes and a box of her favourite chocolates. The bed, the biggest bed she'd ever seen, was covered in orange rose petals while through the full-length windows was a view of the London skyline. She looked outside, there was even a balcony with chairs and a table outside but before she could explore more Lars picked her up and gently placed her down in the middle of the bed.

"Seeing that you are now awake?"

"Yes, it would be a shame not to," Velma wrapped her arms around his head then guided his lips to hers.

They had intended to go to Iceland for their honeymoon but the sudden appearance of an all-expenses paid ten days stay in the bridal suite of a 5 star London hotel, first class flights each way and a limo at each end was an opportunity not to be passed up. A dark-purple business card had been attached to the tickets; in gold embossed letters it simply said 'Diogenes Club'. Refusal, Velma guessed, was not an option though she was able to convince Lars that the Diogenes Club was some form of high-end travel agent. She suggested that it was a discrete award for their work defeating Ben Ravencroft and his followers. The incident had been completely hushed up while Dronan's Folly itself had been demolished having been gutted by an unexplained electrical fire. On the back of the card was a squiggle followed by a smiley face, Velma eventually interpreted the squiggle as MC. That was Marcus, a mixture of the deadly serious and the trivial with at times near unintelligible handwriting thrown in for good measure. Marcus' wife had degrees in linguistics and ancient languages; everyone assumed it was simply to enable her to read his handwriting.

So at the beginning of the second week of their honeymoon Velma had some 'dull Mystery Inc stuff' to do so Lars had been deposited at the British Library into the care of one Natasha Cosgrove, a curator of old documents, and Marcus' wife. With Lars busy for the next few hours Velma joined Marcus who was waiting in a nearby taxi.

"The club please," said Marcus to the driver as soon as Velma was inside.

"Yes sir,"

"Nat'll keep him busy; she's managed to dig out some old maps and documents of his home town."

Velma didn't pay much attention, she was too busy looking out of the window, scenery was always better when it was free. Finally they pulled into a road named Pall Mall and the taxi stopped outside a elegant building, there were several steps leading up to a portico. Alighting from the taxi she could see that all the windows had an odd green tint and appeared to be very thick, the same glass could be seen between the columns of the portico providing an effective shelter for anyone waiting to get in.

"Right from this point on don't say a word or ask a question until you are told to speak; silence, absolute silence is the rule of the Diogenes Club in all but a few rooms. I've got something if want a physical reminder." He began to rummage in his pockets.  
"You going to gag me?"

"Close, it's some of your mother's chewy toffee I managed to smuggle through customs."

"I'm good. Just save me some for later."

"Grand, don't worry you'll understand soon enough."

As they walked up the steps she could clearly make out 'Diogenes Club' chiselled into the front columns then embossed in gold leaf. At the top of the steps in the portico was a doorman wearing top hat and tails. Marcus showed a card to the doorman who opened the door for them.

"Mr Cosgrove," the man said; then doffed his top-hat towards Velma "Mrs Godrunarson."

"Albert," said Marcus nodding his head in recognition.

It was very discrete, but Velma could tell he was wearing an ear piece and possibly body-armour.

_Where the hell am I going__?_ She didn't remember too much about the final events at Dronan's Folly, once she'd woken from surgery she'd deliberately put it all out of her mind she'd been too focused of the joy of finding herself and family alive to pay much heed, but now, now she was beginning to wonder again.

Inside the building reminded her of the reception of a very old and exclusive hotel; she bit down on her tongue to remind herself to be quiet. Marcus led her up a thickly carpeted stairway, everything she noticed was designed to muffle and deaden sound. They walked down a short corridor towards a set of double doors and a desk, sat behind the desk was a man in a grey suit, he stood up as they approached Marcus showed them a card, different from last time as far as she could make out, the person unlocked and opened doors, they swing open silently, as soon as they were inside the doors were closed and locked behind them. Few steps in front of them was a heavy curtain, they walked through into a large spacious room, lined with bookcases crammed full of books and manuscripts. Velma fought the urge to run off and look at the books, many appeared to be ancient.

"Welcome to the Diogenes Club Mrs Godrunarson," said a grand voice, it wasn't loud but given the previous silence, starling. At the far end was large heavy table behind which were sat three people. Velma looked around wondering who they were talking to.

"That's you Velma; remember Lars, big Icelandic guy, your husband," whispered Marcus.

"Oh Jinkies, I feel such a fool."  
"Think nothing of it; we all have to get used to change. My congratulations on your recent wedding," said the voice; there was sufficient hint of amusement to put Velma more at ease.

"Mr Chairman," said Marcus nodding his head in respect as the pair of them walked towards the table.

"Mr Cosgrove."

"Mr Chairman, my cousin Velma."

There were three people behind the table. The one in the middle, the chairman, was a portly gentleman wearing an expensive but ill-fitting suit. He had heavy jowls, vanishing silver hair; a pair of half-moon glasses balanced precariously at the end of his nose. Whilst obviously not used to physical activity his eyes indicated a mind as nimble as any Velma had ever met, she doubted she would best him in a game of chess or any other mind-game. To his right sat a woman in her late middle-age dressed mostly in tweed, she reminded Velma of a youthful Miss Marple. To his left sat a Sikh man in a dark pin-stripe suit, his orange turban adding some colour to the otherwise drab surroundings.

The Chairman shuffled some paper on the table in front of him; finally he found the desired piece and held it up to read.

"First of all Mr Cosgrove do please pass on our congratulations to Mrs Cosgrove, her analysis of the recovered Arabic star-magic texts has been most useful to our Iranian colleagues. They believe that they have now been able to set back the aims of the Cult of Alhazred by well over a century."

"_Mrs_ Cosgrove, you mean Nat works here? But doesn't she work at the British Library." Velma blurted out the question without thinking.

"On behalf of the Diogenes Club, a couple of the sub-basements belong to us, plus the odd cold-war era bunker for storing the more dangerous artefacts and documents," said Marcus. Velma's palms began to itch at the thought of getting access to those places.

"Mr and Mrs Cosgrove are both members, though always assigned tasks separately." The chairman paused "They cause enough trouble on their own heaven knows what would happen if they worked together."

"But a century," said Velma wondering at the time-frames involved.

"Your Ravencroft was an impatient amateur compared to some of the threats the Diogenes Club and its allies deals with," said the chairman.

_Mystery Inc. four kids and a dog in a beat-up old van_ "Jinkies, we sound like amateurs."

"Not at all Mr Cosgrove has spoken highly of you and your friends over the years." said the chairman looking at Velma over his glasses.

_Years!?_ Velma's surprise was evident on her face.

"We have had cause to use your services on a number of occasions and you have never once disappointed us."

Velma felt her mouth go dry at the this revelation; in just how many cases, in how many of those mysteries they always seemed to run into had they been the unknowing agents of this club.

"Mr Cosgrove also vouches for your discretion," said the chairman giving Velma a stern look, she got the hint, this meeting never happened.

"So what is this club about exactly? The internet isn't the most informative in this case."

"Quite. The club itself was founded by Queen Victoria herself, at the urging of the Holmes brothers. to guard the Empire against threats that could not be countered by more conventional methods though its origins can be traced back centuries before that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Velma "Did you say the _Holmes_ brothers? Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes?" The chairman nodded in affirmation. Velma was about to speak then paused, her lips moves as she thought through the implications "So that would mean Sir Conan-Doyle was the fictional character?" The chairman smiled and gave Marcus a satisfied nod; their instincts had been proved right.

"That is correct; the public figure of Sir Conan-Doyle was played by a retired naval officer who had a passion for acting.

"So why am I here?" asked Velma, it was an obvious question but perhaps they had forgotten to tell her.

"Understand that the Diogenes Club is not subject to the whim of parliament nor even the Privy Council; we answer to Her Majesty alone..."

"But I'm…"

"Membership of the Diogenes Club is more eclectic than other conventional institutions and agencies, and is solely at our discretion, but rest assured if all was not satisfactory then we would not be having this conversation. There was a brief pause as he held a hushed discussion with the people either side of him. "Now that has been settled given recent events and your obvious talent in these matters we are minded to place our relationship with yourself, and just yourself you understand, on a more formal basis," the chairman paused for a few seconds to allow Velma to understand the implication of what he was saying. He peered at her over the top of his glasses "would that be of interest to you?"

"Yes," said Velma then kicked herself for not even asking if she would get paid but assumed that this was not something she would put down on her tax returns. She guessed that the honeymoon was probably a hefty down payment for her future services. There were so many things changing in her life right now why not one more thing. The chairman eased himself out of his chair and extended his hand towards her.

"Then Mrs Godrunarson, Velma, welcome to Her Majesty's most secret of services."


End file.
